


I Will Run to You

by AmethystSong



Series: Desperate Measures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post 2x04, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02, Wolf!Derek, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystSong/pseuds/AmethystSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek is injured and forced to stay in wolf form, Stiles unfortunately for Derek has to take care of him and he has a lot to say about what's been going on lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Run to You

“Yes Dad I’ll be fine. Yes, I know where the shotgun is, no I won’t accidently shoot the ceiling again, that was one time. Fine, I’ll text you when I leave the house and check in with Scott’s mom, and call you everyday. Of course I’ll obey curfew.” Stiles said trying not to roll his eyes. Sheriff Stilinski sighed and patted his shoulder,

            “Don’t go looking for trouble Stiles; you know how dangerous things have been lately. I hate leaving you but I have no choice. Now I’m only a few hours away, you call me the second anything goes wrong. I don’t know why you can’t stay at the McCall’s.” Stiles began pushing him out the front door,

            “Don’t worry about it Dad, Scott and I will totally be hanging out afterschool. I’m not alone. Go put people in jail.” The sheriff chuckled and embraced his son tightly for a few minutes before getting into the car to head to the court case he was scheduled to appear in a few towns over.

Stiles waved him off and closed the door with a sigh. He walked over to his laptop on the coffee table, checking to see the progress in translating the Beastiary. It was only at twenty percent. He huffed and paced the living room restlessly before grabbing his keys and heading out. Stiles stroked the jeep lovingly, promising death on the next person who damaged or impounded her. He sent his father a text about going out to the grocery store for food. Which wasn’t a complete lie, he would get there eventually but for now he just wanted to have a nice long drive with his baby.

He drove around aimlessly for a bit, heading out just a little ways from Beacon Hills when he saw a dark shape on the side of the road. He slowed down as he passed dw to see what it was. He gripped the steering wheel tightly when he realized that it was a wolf. And not just any wolf, but Derek if it was any indication. The wolf seemed to be injured, with blood matting his fur. Stiles shook his head and continued driving. Derek’s pack would take care of him, since he seemed to believe they were on opposite sides. And that whole stunt with Lydia still really pissed him off. He glared into the rearview mirror before pulling over and parking the jeep at the side of the road.

“It better be Derek. I don’t even know why I’m helping him, the asshole.” He grumbled as he approached the wolf. He poked the wolf to see its red eyes open. Yep definitely Derek then. The wolf simply let out a low pitched whine and closed his eyes again, breathing labored. Stiles sighed and bent to pick up the wolf, before falling on the ground from the weight. He braced himself, and managed to pick Derek up alright this time although it was a pain trying to maneuver him into the jeep. As he went around to the driver’s side he whispered an apology to the jeep for the bloodstains. He needed to invest in seat covers at some point. He turned the key in the ignition and started driving.

“Shit should I take you to Doc Deaton? He fixes Scott up no problem. No? Fine then.” Stiles panicked as Derek bared his teeth in response to the suggestion. He drove quickly to the grocery store, parking as far away as he could.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He ordered as he tossed a blanket over Derek to hide him. He sprinted into the store and began to load up a basket with different medical supplies, such as bandages, painkillers, and antiseptic. He threw a few pounds of ground beef in there for good measure, figuring Derek would be hungry and he didn’t really want gutted rabbit on his porch. He paid for his groceries, ignoring the prying looks of the older women, and ran back to the Jeep. He chucked them in the back seat and lifted the blanket up to check on Derek. He didn’t open his eyes and Stiles felt his stomach drop.

“Fuck Derek, rip my throat out later but I am taking you to Doc Deaton. This is way too serious.” Stiles peeled out of the parking lot and sped towards Dr. Deaton’s house. He got out of the car and banged on his door anxiously.

“Sorry to interrupt your Sunday afternoon Doc, but it’s an emergency.” Stiles said once Dr. Deaton opened the door and stared at him quizzically.

“It’s not Scott again is it?” he said stepping outside and closing the door. Stiles shook his head and shifted from foot to foot.

“Not exactly. It’s Derek, stuck in wolf form. He’s really bloody and not responding. Hell he didn’t even try to bite my fingers off or snarl at me much.” He replied with a shaky laugh. Dr. Deaton sighed and nodded,

“We’ll have to get him to the clinic for supplies.” He approached the jeep and looked at Derek who was still breathing. They got into the jeep and drove to the clinic. Stiles picked Derek and the blanket up in one go, and carried him into the back door of the clinic Dr. Deaton had just unlocked. He laid Derek down on the table, and paced the room touching various instruments, that is until he was kicked out. He walked up and down the hallway twenty times before Dr. Deaton reappeared.

“Well, I’ve done all I can. He’s been bandaged and administered with painkillers. There was no internal damage, but he appears to have been poisoned. I gave him something that is rumored to help cure it, but I don’t know how effective it will be. Whoever attacked him is extremely dangerous. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. He should be fine in a few hours with his werewolf healing.” He explained to Stiles who exhaled in relief. He thanked Dr. Deaton and put Derek back in the jeep, then was waved off by Dr. Deaton who wanted to stay behind and clean up. Stiles raced back home and brought Derek in, placing him on the floor and panting.

“You know dude, lay off the rabbits, you’re heavy. Maybe I should do werewolf lifts instead of lacrosse practice, not like I get action there.” He said before going outside and bringing in the groceries. He put them away before flopping on the couch and closing his eyes.

“Ooph, what’re you doing? You’re not supposed to be moving…or awake. Get off of me.” Stiles glared at Derek who climbed up on the couch and laid on Stiles’ legs. Derek opened and eye and snapped at Stiles’ attempts to move him.

“Fine, snap at me again and I’m getting you a muzzle. You’re like the dog I never wanted. Alright you aren’t a dog, stop clawing my leg.” Stiles swatted Derek who settled back down. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Stiles started getting jittery.

“So um why aren’t you changing back? Unless that’s your new thing you know, being a wolf.” He asked Derek who looked at him for a moment before laying his head down.

“Do you not know why? What happened anyway, who attacked you?” Stiles said before grimacing.

“Right, you are a wolf and as good as I am with werewolves lately, I unfortunately have not gotten the super cool ability to speak wolf. How about you nod if I get it right?”

“Did Jackson attack you? Alright, that’s a no then. Did the Argents attack you? No? Sasquatch? Hey it’s a valid question with you guys, first werewolves, now lizards, Big Foot’s got to be around here somewhere. Was it other hunters?” Stiles stated and Derek nodded.

“Awesome just what we need in this mess right now. Did you recognize them from any other time? No? Okay maybe Allison’s grandfather called in back up. Speaking of which, why didn’t your pack come and get you? Yeah I know about the not being able to talk thing. Are your little greasers dead?” Derek shook his head no and tried to lick at his wounds on his front legs. Stiles put a hand over them,

“Stop that, I’m talking even if you think I’m not worth your time. Except when you need information because clearly I would have just let you drown. You’re not very good at being an almost friend dude. Anyway last question, was your pack there when they attacked?” Derek shook his head sadly.

“Hey I’m sorry they got the up on you like that. But you were a good alpha and held them away right? You protected your pack. You’re welcome by the way for carrying you around, you aren’t light you know. Not that I broke a sweat or anything, I’m totally cut from lacrosse practice. Fine, I’ll shut up, it’s dinner time anyway and I’ll bet you’re hungry.” Stiles remarked as Derek butted his hand in gratitude. Stiles slid off the couch and headed towards the kitchen with Derek following. When there was a knocking at the front door, they froze. Stiles grabbed the butcher’s knife near him as Derek growled and pressed closer to him. Stiles crept towards the door and glimpsed through the peephole, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Scott. Derek sniffed the air, and then relaxed as well as he recognized Scott.

            “Dude, what’s up?” he asked opening the door. Scott smiled and made a move to step through the door, but paused when he glanced down and saw Derek. His eyes flashed as he looked up at Stiles accusingly, who just sighed and pulled him through.

            “Scott chill and we’ll talk about this. You too Derek.” Stiles ordered as Derek and Scott glared at each other before reining themselves in. Scott looked at the knife in Stiles’ hand before laughing.

            “Were you going to stab me with that? Nice man.” Stiles scoffed,

            “Better protection than the stupid baseball bat in your house. I almost thought your Mom was going to hit me that one time, except she sucks at swinging. Why’d you come here anyway instead of texting? Figured you’d be making out with Allison.” Scott frowned,

            “There’s more important things going on. Boyd said that there were new hunters in the area, and they got Derek. Although I can see that he’s okay, I wanted to make sure he was alright.” Stiles smiled and shook Scott’s shoulder,

            “He’s fine, besides the fact that he is still a wolf. But thanks man, although I’ve got Dad’s shotgun handy if any of them do come around. And holy hell, did you really say that there’s more important things than kissing Allison? Look at you all grown up!” Scott smiled,

            “Somehow I don’t think the hunters will be on the ceiling for you to shoot at. Shout if they do come around though and I’ll be right over. I’m gonna go now.”

            “No wait, come have burgers with us. Why are you always leaving me alone with him, some friend you are.”

            “Sorry dude, I’ve reached my limit of awkward dinners this month. Derek, you actually hurt him, I’ll rip your throat out. Later.” Scott said hopping onto his bike and pedaling away. Stiles closed the door and looked down at Derek

            “Don’t give me that look, if I felt unsafe with you all that much I wouldn’t have picked you up. Your intimidation tactic is getting old.” He muttered as he walked out to the grill. Derek trotted towards the edge of the property and disappeared into the brush as soon as they got outside.

            “Really? You bring back a dead animal I’ll chain you to the fence and leave you outside. Wait that sounded wrong.” Stiles shouted as he started grilling burgers. Sure enough Derek brought back a dead squirrel, laying it at Stiles’ feet and smirking.

            “You’re disgusting. What the hell am I supposed to do with a dead squirrel? I’m not grilling it for you, go get rid of it. God I hope Scott doesn’t do that for Allison.” Derek huffed but took the squirrel and flung it into the neighbor’s yard. Stiles shrugged, Mrs. Nelson was far too nosey anyway. He noticed Derek was bleeding again and bent down.

            “Now look what you’ve done. That was such a smart idea to go running and terrorizing small woodland creatures. Come on dumbass and I’ll redo your bandages.” Stiles said going back into the house and getting the bandages he bought. He redid the bandages after scolding Derek for fighting him. He served up the burgers leaving a huge pile of hamburger on a plate for Derek who sniffed it before devouring it quickly.

             “Glad to see you’ve stop being paranoid about me poisoning you. Now that we’re sitting down and having a nice meal, I’d like to talk to you about your little Greasers. First off, I get it, you are like some weird werewolf fairy godmother who can help their shitty lives. You needed a pack and they wanted better lives, despite you having creeped on them. But man, you’ve got to control them. I’m all for new found confidence, but did you know Erica hit me with a fucking car part? And Boyd keeps flashing his eyes at Lacrosse? And Isaac, he can’t be doing well locked up and hidden again, like his father did to him. I know you’re training them for battle, but just remember they are still kids.”  Derek whined and padded over to Stiles, laying his head on Stiles’ lap and looking up at him regretfully. Stiles sighed,

            “I know you’re probably trying your best. Come on, it’s getting late and I’ve got school tomorrow.”  Stiles cleaned up the food, tossing the dishes into the sink, and throwing out the trash, with Derek trailing behind. He grabbed a blanket out of the

closet and placed it on the couch for Derek. Derek climbed on and settled down. Stiles gave into the temptation and ran his fingers through Derek’s fur which he seemed to actually like as he closed his eyes. He stopped after a few minutes and checked the locks on all the doors and windows.

            “Goodnight Derek, if you’re still here in the morning, I’ll feed you.” He said as he walked upstairs into his bedroom. He quickly changed and climbed into bed with his head spinning over the day’s events. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard his door being nudged open.

            “Come on man, the stairs couldn’t have been good for your wounds. But, since you went through all the trouble you might as well sleep on the floor in here.” He mumbled as Derek trotted over to his bed and stared at him with his head on the bed. Stiles groaned but reached out to pet his head.

            “Are you worried about your pack? They’ll be fine, They’ve got each other. Now, I’ve heard of this fantastic thing I’ve been wanting to try out. It’s called sleep, you should try it too, it’s all the rage now.” Derek huffed and climbed on top of Stiles, laying down on him.

            “Dude what are you doing, this is weird. Get off of me. I meant I sleep in my bed, and you sleep on the floor. Whatever, why do I bother, no ones listens anyway. Fine, protect me from the hunters or be weird or a pain or whatever it is you are doing, I’m going to sleep.” They both closed their eyes and managed to get some sleep before Stiles’ alarm woke them up for school. Stiles shoved at Derek to get him off of him, as he grabbed his stuff and went to go take a shower. When he got out of the shower and walked downstairs to grab breakfast and text his dad he was met with a surprise.

            “Uh hi.” He squeaked as he entered the kitchen and saw a now human Derek sitting at the table clad in only the blanket that was previously on the couch. Derek grunted in greeting watching Stiles move around the kitchen awkwardly.

            “You want some cereal?” he asked using the box of Fruit Loops as a shield. Derek nodded and Stiles served the cereal. They ate in silence before Stiles got jittery.

            “So it wore off I take it? How are your wounds? You want to borrow some clothes?” he asked. Derek rolled his eyes and finished his bite of cereal before answering.

            “Obviously it wore off. My wounds are fine. Your clothes don’t fit remember, after you used my body for a bribe? I used your phone and texted Erica to bring some clothes.” Stiles nodded and mumbled “awesome,” before he went to go answer the knock at the door.  It was Erica, smirking and holding up a black bag. She strutted through and tossed Derek the bag before crossing her arms and looking at Stiles appraisingly.

Derek grabbed the bag, and made a move to go change before pausing and turning to Erica.

            “I told you to distract him, not hurt him. Don’t hit people with car parts, especially not him. Apologize.” He said firmly before going to get changed. Erica rolled her eyes,

            “I’m sorry for hitting you with a car part…and putting you in the dumpster, that wasn’t very nice of me.”

            “No it wasn’t, but uh apology accepted I guess. You’re quite the force these days.” He said eyeing where the shot gun was and rethinking his policy of not hitting girls. She preened a bit, looking pleased with his answer.

            “I see why my kiss didn’t go over so well with him now.” She said glancing at Stiles who looked confused.

            “What does that have to do with anything?” he asked. She shook her head and smiled as Derek came down the stairs, waiting for his next order. If she hadn’t hit him with a car part, he almost would have thought she was acting rather like a puppy.

            “Thanks, go wait in the car.” He said ignoring her look of interest on the way out. Stiles scratched his neck and waited for Derek to talk.

            “Be careful, we lost track of the hunters and we still haven’t found out who the Kanima is, although I do have my suspicions. Thank you for everything. You are a good person Stiles.” He finally said after a moment before turning to leave.

            “Wait, you be careful too. You and your pack. I’d appreciate it if you at least kept me in the loop if you find the Kanima, and not do anything too drastic. It’s the least you could do. And holy shit, you complimented me, thanked me, spoke more than eight words to me, and didn’t slam me into a wall. I’m going to have a heart attack now.” Stiles said as Derek rolled his eyes and quirked his lips before exiting the house. Stiles grinned and texted Scott that he had a lot to tell him. He had a feeling that school was going to be very interesting that day.


End file.
